The present invention relates generally to diaphragm pumps, and more particularly to tools and methods for installing diaphragms for diaphragm pumps
Diaphragm pumps are commonly used to pump fluids such as oil, grease, and water. Diaphragm pumps comprise at least one pumping chamber with a wall comprising a deformable diaphragm, a fluid inlet, and a fluid outlet. The diaphragm is driven to cyclically expand and contract the pumping chamber, while the fluid inlet and outlet are controlled by inlet and outlet check valves, respectively. Expansion of the pumping chamber creates a partial vacuum which draws fluid into the pumping chamber through the inlet, while the outlet check valve prevents fluid from being drawn into the pumping chamber against the pumping direction of the diaphragm pump. Contraction of the pumping chamber expels fluid from the pumping chamber through the outlet, while the inlet check valve prevents fluid from exiting the pumping chamber via the inlet. Diaphragms are conventionally clamped in position between adjacent sections of the diaphragm pump.
Dual diaphragm pumps comprise two connected diaphragms on opposite cycles. Each diaphragm forms a wall of a separate pumping chamber, such that a first pumping chamber fills while a second pumps, and vice versa. Air-driven dual-diaphragm pumps move both diaphragms with pressurized air which is alternatingly pumped and exhausted from air cavities behind each diaphragm.
Diaphragm installation for diaphragm pumps conventionally involves forcing diaphragms into installation positions such that they are under considerable strain, then clamping them into place on the diaphragm pump in a seal. Pump diaphragms are commonly constructed of rubber, Teflon, neoprene, plastic, and similar materials, and can require large forces to deform. Consequently, installation frequently requires specialized equipment capable of exerting large forces to position a diaphragm for installation. This installation process can cause damage to the diaphragm, and the necessary specialized equipment may include expensive, cumbersome clamps and vices. In addition, the large forces conventionally required to position pump diaphragms can pose safety risks.